AT SKOOL
by Tekesuta
Summary: Non, c'pas une faute, c'est le nom d'un OST de K. Ahem. Fanfiction avec du Sarumi des temps d'avant ! Chap1 : Yata finit par vouloir une discussion avec son cher ami, quant à des baisers furtifs qu'il lui offre. Un jeu vidéo, un Saru peut-être pas très bon joueur... mais au final, les choses se disent.
1. Chapter 1

« Saru… » je râle, avant de taper son crâne du plat de ma main – et à son grognement, ça a eu l'effet escompter. « Ça vient de sonner. »

Il ne répond pas. Du genre « laisse-moi-tranquille-je-veux-continue-ma-sieste ». Je soupire, avant de me rassoir, finalement – je crois que la pause va sauter, pour moi. Pas que je sois rattacher à ce point à Saruhiko, hein ? Fin… j'ai pas trop envie de rester avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pas pour l'instant. Et puis, au pire, on est au chaud, ici.

Je passe ma main dans son dos, un peu plus délicatement, cette fois-ci. Pour remonter jusqu'à ses cheveux, et me rapprocher de son oreille.

« Tu t'sens mal ? »

« Dégage… »

… que j'ai envie de le frapper, quand il me réplique ça sur ce ton. Je serre les dents pour passer outre cette envie. Je vais éviter de le cogner en classe, hein ? Vaut mieux, je pense. Surtout que le prof nous autorise à rester, et qu'en cas, on pourrait se faire jarter à chaque inter-cours, maintenant. Enfin, moi, ça ne me dérangerait pas, mais…

« J'pense que j'vais te laisser, ouais, » je finis par rétorquer, agacé – mais à peine mes fesses quittent la chaise, que sa main attrape ma chemise un peu brutalement, m'y refaisant tomber fissa. Pour quelqu'un d'endormi, du moins, je trouve ça brusque. Et précis. Je grimace, l'obligeant à me lâcher.

« Arrête de faire ta petite nature, Misaki… »

« Je fais ce que je veux. »

« Alors pourquoi tu es encore là ? »

« … parce que tu me retiens, peut-être ? » je lâche, énervé. Peut-être un peu blessé. Oui, bon, j'dois admettre que ce genre de comportement ne me plaît pas spécialement – je veux dire, qu'il m'envoie… paitre de cette manière. Mais apparemment, ma remarque l'a réveillé – du moins, assez pour qu'il daigne lever la tête. Et passer une main sur son visage, glissant ses doigts dans sa frange en vrac. Avant de se tourner vers moi.

Putain. C'est toujours perturbant, de le voir dans ses lunettes – parce que ça lui dégage un certain charme, que… j'sais pas. Ça rend ses traits plus délicats, harmonieux. Même s'il a quand même une tête à lunette.

« Hn… » Il se redresse, avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans la classe – et excepté un groupe de fille devant, personne. Oui, bon, j'ai pas besoin de regarder pour savoir – et je ne regarderai pas, de toute manière. N-non pas que je préfère m'attarder sur le visage de- « Misaki ? »

Je fronce les sourcils – parce que non, définitivement, je n'aime pas qu'il m'appelle comme ça. Même si ça passe par-dessus sa tête mal coiffée. Ça fait vraiment sorti du lit, quand on y pense.

Mais il ne m'autorise pas à penser davantage sur sa tronche ou aut' chose, non – il se penche sur moi, trop près de moi. Et peut-être est-ce qu'il a pu entendre mon cœur manquer un bond quand ses lèvres sont venues se joindre aux miennes ? J'en sais rien. En tout cas, il en voit bien le résultat. Des joues très probablement pivoines. Ou peut-être pire que ça.

Je me rétracte légèrement, détournant le regard. Et lui, son éternel soupir.

Je n'ai jamais détesté, ce genre d'attention. En fait, j'en ai jamais réellement compris la signification – juste que je préfère abréger, avant que ça ne tourne comme dans les séries télévisées. Juste un contact entre nos lèvres, rien de plus. Et je pense qu'il s'y est habitué, vu qu'aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas eu besoin de le repousser.

N'allons pas dire que ce soit un quelconque sentiment d'amour, hein – je pense pas. Pas de son côté, en tout cas. Non, c'est… ah, putain, j'en sais rien, moi.

« Euh… tu veux passer à la maison, ce soir ? Mes parents sortent. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« … parler. Je pense qu'on… qu'on en a besoin. »

Cette fois-ci, il a un léger sourire. Moqueur.

« Parler ? T'es sûr que c'est pour ça ? »

« T-te fous pas d'ma gueule ! J'pense vraiment qu'on devrait parl- »

« Comme tu veux. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester – avant de la refermer directement. Et de sentir une sacrée bouffée de chaleur me grimper aux joues.

« J'préférais quand tu dormais, j'crois, » je maugrée, croisant les bras. Avant de fixer ma trousse.

« T'avais qu'à pas m'réveiller. » Et de le fixer de nouveau, sourcils froncés. Cependant, il passe juste une main dans ses cheveux, avant de remettre les lunettes sur son nez. « Juste après les cours ? »

… je me mords la lèvre, avant de baisser les yeux. Bien sûr qu'on allait parler, mais qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire, au juste ? J'ai rien prévu… mais genre, rien du tout. Et je me sens mal de lui sortir de but en blanc « ces baisers, faudrait y trouver une raison, » ou je ne sais quoi d'autres.

Au pire, on n'en parlera tout simplement pas ? On fera autre chose. On passera une soirée entre nous. Lui et moi. J'ai un léger sourire à cette pensée, avant que la sonnerie ne me fasse sursauter.

« Ah, euh… ouais. T'as un truc à faire ? »

« Non. »

* * *

On est rentrés chez moi – et comme prévu, la maison est vide. Juste en balançant mon sac dans un coin, ôtant mes chaussures dans mon élan, je me dirige vers la télé, m'agenouillant pour allumer la console.

« Ça fait une éternité qu'on n'a pas joué ensemble ! » je dis, avant de me tourner vers lui, lui tendant une manette. « J'espère qu't'as pas perdu la main, hein ? Tu veux un truc à boire ? »

Il me regarde, juste… un peu étonné ? Mais il ne me répond pas – il prend juste la manette, avant de s'assoir sur le canapé. Bah, peut-être qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'on parle directement ? Je préfèrerais presque qu'il oublie ça, en fait. Rien qu'à y penser, j'ai le cœur qui bat un peu fort, sous la nervosité. Nervosité qui n'a pas lieu d'être, hein ?

« Comme tu veux, » je rétorque, avant de m'installer à côté de lui. Et de lancer le jeu – un jeu de combat en versus. « Pourquoi tu prends toujours une fille, au juste ? » je grogne, tandis qu'il valide son personnage – une fille pas très habillée, et à la poitrine bien… bien fait, disons.

« Parce que c'est amusant de te voir perturbé par un simple avatar. »

« … très drôle. »

« J'peux te perturber autrement aussi, apparemment. »

« Hein ? »

Il m'enlève la manette des mains, avant de la poser sur la table basse. Et à peine je fais un mouvement pour la récupérer, que son bras me bloque net.

« C'est pas ça, que je veux faire. »

Il pose la sienne avec – et je regarde sur l'écran, le temps qui s'écoule, sans que nos deux personnages ne bougent. Avant de me concentrer sur Saru. Dont l'expression calme ne me rassure pas plus que ça, en fait.

« Ca va faire un draw… » je murmure, alors qu'il esquisse une grimace agacée.

« Tu voulais parler, non ? »

« C'est pas pressé. »

Il pousse un long soupir, avant de se pencher sur la table. Et d'attraper les deux manettes – dont l'une atterrit sur mes genoux.

« Ok. Si je gagne, j'ai le droit de te faire ce que je veux. Si tu gagnes, la même, mais de ton côté. »

« Qu- »

Mais c'est en sentant la manette vibrer du coup que mon personnage vient se recevoir, que je m'interromps, prenant la manette en main pour riposter. C'est quoi ce délire qu'il a, au juste ? Qu'il me fasse ce qu'il veut ? Ou l'inverse ? C'est mon estomac, qui se serre sous la nervosité. Pourquoi il veut faire ça ? Et surtout, jusqu'à où serait-il capable d'aller ? Non. Non. Qu'est-ce que je m'imagine, hein ?

Je grimace, harcelant les pauvres boutons de la manette – m'enfin, elle a dû connaître pire, elle. Avant de me détendre, en achevant Saruhiko d'un coup d'épée dans le ventre. Dans le jeu, bien entendu.

« C'est trop facile, » je grommelle, tandis que l'annonce de ma première victoire se fait à l'écran. Second round. Je jette un regard à mon ami, dont les yeux ne quittent pas l'écran. Il est totalement détendu, aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote, au juste ? « J'vais pas t'laisser gagner, hein ? »

« T'as une idée de ce que tu vas me faire, au moins ? » J'ouvre la bouche, sans vraiment trop savoir répondre. J'admets que… non, je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais lui faire. Lui couper les cheveux, peut-être. « Misaki. »

« Mh. »

Je sors de mes pensées, avant de valider le début du second round – et comme prévu, je l'emporte sans gros problèmes.

« Ça va pas être marrant, si je gagne à chaque fois, » je lâche avec un sourire, avant de lui ôter ses lunettes – un geste qu'il accueille d'une grimace agacée. « Merde, j'y vois vraiment rien avec tes binocles. » Il ne répond pas. Je les enlève, avant de me tourner vers lui – et de froncer les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu portes pas de lentilles ? »

« Pourquoi j'en porterais ? »

Je hausse les épaules, avant de lui rendre sa paire de lunettes. Et qu'il n'en profite pour m'attraper le poignet, m'attirant brutalement contre lui – et je grimace en entendant ma manette tomber sur le sol. Alors que lui, il continue de jouer. Tout seul ?

« Hé, tu triches ! »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est pas marrant, si tu gagnes à chaque fois. »

« C'est pas marrant de tricher non plus ! »

« Mauvais joueur. »

« … dit celui qui triche, » je m'offusque, en voyant mon personnage se faire laminer dans un « perfect », avant qu'il ne me libère. Je me redresse, tant bien que mal, pour ramasser ma précieuse manette. « Ah, imbécile, c'est quand même fragile ! »

« Mmh. »

Je lui envoie mon coude dans les côtes, avant de revenir au jeu – dont le second round se prépare doucement. Il a choisi une fille pour me déstabiliser, hein ? C'est pas la première fois, qu'il me fait le coup. Et ça n'a jamais marché. Faut pas abuser… on va dire. Et encore une fois, je le pousse au KO. Et je le pousse aussi à me faire un claquement de langue pas rassurant. J'veux dire, y'a le niveau agacé, et le niveau très agacé.

« T'es chiant, Misaki… »

Cette fois-ci, il m'arrache la manette des mains.

« Que- »

Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, il la pose sur la table, encore une fois. Ainsi que la sienne.

« Bon. J'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps, en fait. »

« Hé ? »

« Pourquoi tu as voulu que je vienne ? »

Je ne réponds pas. En fait, la seule réponse que je lui donne, ce sont mes joues d'une sacrée couleur rouge. Pourquoi je voulais qu'il vienne ? Pour éclaircir cette histoire. Peut-être… autre chose. J'en sais rien.

« J'pensais… ça t'f'rait plaisir, qu'on joue un peu. Ensemble, » je râle, détournant le regard. « On aurait pu parler après. »

« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Misaki. »

… mon cœur a manqué un bond. Et j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau s'est fait totalement gazé. Comment je dois le prendre ? J'admets que mes raisons de lui parler se rapprochaient de ça, mais…

Est-ce que je peux lui dire que moi aussi ? Juste… comme ça ?

J'ai un léger sourire. Peut-être était-ce le déclic qu'il manquait ? J'en sais rien. Je me penche juste vers lui, prenant mon courage à deux mains (ou son visage, tiens), avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Comme il m'a déjà fait. Mais cette fois-ci, ça a un _goût_ différent. Et je sais que ce n'est pas sans raison, cette fois-ci. Enfin… j'espère.

« Et si t'ouvrais la bouche, un peu ? »

… je grimace, avant de me détourner de lui, le feu aux joues. Et de désigner l'écran du menton.

« On… on a pas fini. »

C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire, au final. De toute manière, la suite dépendra de qui gagnera, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Bon, c'est un peu niais je sais pas quoi. J'aimais bien la première partie mais la seconde je sais pas. Et c'est une fanfiction je pense, que je mettrais à jour de temps en temps. Avec l'évolution de leur relation en couple, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mikoto-san uwu Et que tout se fracasse owi. On verra bien !


	2. Chapter 2

« Tu as déjà embrassé une fille ? »

… je me tétanise. Tout simplement. Pourquoi il me dit ça d'une manière si crue, tout en prononçant clairement ses mots dans le but de souffler dans mon cou ? Non, j'suis pas dupe, il se fout de ma gueule, là. Il me provoque ouvertement, l'enfoiré. Et le pire, c'est qu'il doit clairement le voir – j'ai eu les frissons, merde ! Je remonte ma veste, de sorte à camoufler un minimum ma peau. Avant de lui lancer un regard mauvais.

« Ouais. »

Il a un léger rire. Je fronce les sourcils – mais il se rassoit correctement, avant d'attraper la télécommande sur la table basse, et zapper les chaînes.

« Un mec ? A part moi. »

À part lui… je me mords la lèvre, avant de secouer négativement la tête.

« Non. »

Il arrête la télé sur une pub cosmétique. Avant de se tourner vers moi, de nouveau.

« C'était qui, la fille ? »

« Ah-… » Alors là. Je me mordille l'ongle, sentant des rougeurs me prendre aux joues – parce que merde, non, y'en a juste jamais eu. Et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me pose ce genre de question. « C'était – hn. T-tu la connais pas, » je grogne, avant de plier les jambes en tailleurs sur le canapé. « Et… toi ? »

« … »

Le silence significatif.

« Personne, hein ? » je rétorque sur un ton moqueur. « … non, vraiment ? »

« … tu me vois vraiment avec quelqu'un ? »

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer – mais la surprise m'oblige à me la fermer. Avant que je ne fronce les sourcils, pas très satisfait de sa réponse. On n'est pas censés être ensemble ? … ouah, ensemble. Je détourne le regard en me sentant rougir.

Trois jours. Trois jours depuis qu'on s'est embrassés pour la première – et dernière… - fois. J'ai refusé ses autres baisers. Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien. Peut-être une forme de peur ? Dès lors qu'il est un peu trop près, ça m'angoisse. Je sais pas y faire, mais alors pas du tout. M'enfin, si lui non plus…

« Et moi alors ? » je finis par répliquer sur un ton légèrement agacé – et le pire, c'est que ça lui arrache un sourire.

« Misaki a besoin d'être rassuré ? »

… ouh, j'ai envie de lui en coller une.

« N-non ! Essaie pas d'détourner le sujet, » je râle, avant de me crisper en voyant le programme apparaître à la télé – grossièrement, à venir, un film d'horreur. Mais alors que je me penche pour prendre la télécommande, je me rends compte que c'est Saru, qui l'a. « … oï. »

« Quoi ? J'pensais que tu voulais pas détourner le sujet ? »

… depuis quand il est aussi chiant ?!

« Merde, joue pas à ça ! » Je vais pour tenter d'attraper la télécommande de force – mais il me bloque d'un coup un peu brusque dans le torse, qui m'arrache une grimace. « Putain ! » C'est un gémissement, qui est sorti. Mais là, je m'en fiche. Tout, tout ce qu'il veut, mais pas un film pareil. « Saru, merde ! »

« J'ai envie de le regarder. »

« Mais- »

Ses doigts qui attrapent mon menton, délicatement, me coupe dans mon élan. Sans compter son regard amusé, réprimant une certaine… j'en sais trop rien. Quelque chose de pas trop négatif à dire, pour une fois.

« Si t'as peur, je suis là. Misaki~ »

Et il s'avance vers mon visage – une invitation claire et nette pour l'embrasser. Y'a pas de doute. Et je me sens rougir, cruellement – que dire de plus à part que c'est… embarrassant ? Pas que je ne veuille pas – loin de là, mais… mais l'envie prend le dessus sur la gêne, alors que je frôle doucement ses lèvres, fermant à semi mes yeux. Et que lui en profite pour approfondir notre contact – quelque chose de bref, dont je me retire bien vite, le cœur battant.

« J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que tu es pu déjà embrasser une fille, toi. J'parlais pas sur la joue, hein ? »

« Hé - … t-tais-toi, imbécile ! C'est toi qui m'gêne, rien de plu-uus… » Je pose une main sur mes lèvres, conscient de ma bourde, avant de fixer la télé – en espérant secrètement qu'elle explose, tiens. « 'fin… c'est gênant d'embrasser un garçon. »

« Hum… »

Je l'ai vexé ? Bah, qu'importe. Je fais pour me lever – et fuir tant qu'il est encore temps, en fait. Hors de question que je regarde un film d'horreur.

« Où tu vas ? »

Je grimace, alors qu'il a attrapé ma main. Soit : je suis dans la merde.

« … aux toilettes. »

« Menteur. »

« Qu- »

« T'y es allé y'a même pas dix minutes. »

Je rougis, avant de me mordre la lèvre, gêné.

« J'ai… mal au ventre. »

« Vraiment ? » Je ne réponds pas. Je fixe juste son regard taquin, de moins en moins rassuré. Et les sons de la télé qui annonce le début du film d'arrache un frisson d'angoisse. « Je suis là. » Il glisse sa main sur ma hanche, avant de me tirer doucement vers lui. « Si tu as peur. »

Je secoue négativement la tête, le cœur battant. Sa main, là. J'ai la sensation qu'elle me brûle. Et à peine je fais un mouvement pour m'en débarrasser, que son autre main lâche la mienne, pour se glisser derrière ma cuisse – et je laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise – plus ou moins étranglée, en fait –, avant qu'il ne m'oblige à lui retomber dessus.

A genoux sur le canapé. Mais les fesses sur ses cuisses. Oh mon Dieu. Oh putain. Mes joues brûlent. Instantanément.

« S-Saru, c'est pas marrant ! » je gémis, attrapant sa main avant qu'elle n'aille taquiner je ne sais quelle partie de mon corps. « Arrête maintenant ! Et… change cette putain de chaîne ! »

Il soupire – et je grimace, nerveux, en sentant des frissons venir me grimper dans le dos.

« J'pourrais te faire apprécier les films d'horreur, de cette manière. Tu le sais ? »

Je secoue la tête, crispé. J'en ai rien à foutre, de ses films d'horreur ! Je veux juste qu'il me lâche ! J'veux juste que cette putain de musique d'ambiance s'arrête ! Juste… je serre les dents, alors qu'il vient m'embrasser doucement dans le cou. Et ces sensations qui m'envahissent sont un peu trop… merde, fortes. Trop fortes.

« Saru, c'est toi qui m'fais peur ! »

Ses lèvres me quittent. Enfin. Il se recule, avant de me regarder, une certaine surprise dans les yeux. Putain, mon cœur bat si fort ! Alors pourquoi il me regarde comme si de rien n'était ?! Je me concentre un instant sur ma respiration, rapidement prise sous l'effet de la peur. Et sa main se desserre de ma hanche.

« … M-merci, » je bafouille, relâchant mes muscles crispés. M'installant un peu plus lourdement sur ses cuisses – mais là, j'me sens pas de bouger. J'ai les jambes juste… tétanisées. « Éteins… la télé. S'il te plaît. »

Il ne me répond pas. Toujours ce même regard – avant qu'il n'esquisse une grimace ennuyée, et ne se penche pour prendre la télécommande – et sa main que j'avais précédemment capturée m'échappe également. Je soupire de soulagement, le silence reprenant dans la pièce.

Je… déteste, les films d'horreur. Rien qu'imaginer qu'il y en a un à la télé, une télé qui est dans la même pièce que moi – et sans parler du bruit d'ambiance, merde. Rien de mieux pour me faire paniquer. M'enfin, ça… il en sait probablement rien. C'est pas un truc dont je m'amuse à discuter avec tout le monde – parce que ça craint pas mal, on va dire. Moi, Yata, avoir peur d'un truc pareil ? Ahahah… oui.

Et je rougis en croisant son regard – avant de me mordre la lèvre, gêné.

« Tu… tu peux continuer. Tant que tu ne rallumes pas la télé. »

L'espace d'un instant, je peux voir un brin de surprise – avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent d'un sourire concret. Un sourire que j'aime bien… que- je détourne les yeux, alors que ses doigts m'attrapent le menton.

« J'voulais pas t'effrayer, Misaki. »

« C'est- hn. »

Ses lèvres m'interrompent, pour me libérer l'instant d'après. Juste un rapide contact, sans qu'il ne se sépare franchement de moi – je peux sentir son souffle contre mes lèvres. Et sa main qui se glisse dans mes cheveux – et cette fois-ci, je ferme les yeux. … préparé ? Mais… non. Rien.

« T'es un menteur, Misaki. T'as jamais embrassé de filles. »

J'ouvre les yeux – et la bouche pour protester, mais de nouveau, ce sont ses lèvres qui étouffent mes mots. Ses lèvres qui virent rapidement sur la commissure de celles-ci, pour m'embrasser doucement en dessous de la pommette.

« Mais ça me rassure. »

« … te… rassure ? »

« J'apprécie de savoir que je suis le seul à être allé jusque là avec toi, Misaki. »

Ah… ah ? Je me pince les lèvres, avant de baisser légèrement la tête, gêné. … hé, non, mais…

« Hé ! J'ai – j'ai dit que j'avais déjà embrassé une fille ! » Je grimace devant sa mine peu convaincue, avant de lui donner un coup de poing – léger, hein – sur la tête. « T'fous pas d'ma gueule ! »

« C'est plutôt à moi, de te dire ça. »

… je reste un moment silencieux, ayant retrouvé son regard. Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire, sincèrement ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, surtout ? J'peux pas nier apprécier ses baisers – ah, ça, non. Non, j'aime bien cette chaleur qu'ils me procurent, ces papillons qui me bouffent le ventre. Même si… ça reste un fond angoissant. Ces nouvelles sensations, qu'il me fait découvrir. A… avec lui. De ses mains, de ses lèvres – à la limite, de sa présence tout court. J'ai peur d'en demander davantage.

Je ferme les yeux, avant de me blottir contre lui. Plonger mon visage dans son cou brûlant, et apprécier l'odeur qui émane de lui. C'est pas désagréable. Même s'il n'a probablement rien à voir avec une fille. Mais lui, il a quelque chose de rassurant. De chaud. J'aime bien… et j'apprécie d'autant plus en sentant ses doigts se glisser dans mes cheveux, jouant doucement avec. Avant qu'il ne pousse un soupir qui en dit long sur sa manière de penser.

« … Y'a toujours le film, sin- »

« Non ! »

Je me redresse d'un coup, grimaçant face à son sourire moqueur. Parce que ça l'amuse, en plus ?

« On fait quoi, alors ? »

Je frissonne en le sentant glisser sa main de ma clavicule, jusqu'à mon cou. Et que son visage se rapproche, encore. Argh, depuis quand je le trouve si beau ? Fin, pas que j'le trouvais moche à la base, disons que j'en avais rien à faire. Alors que là…

« J-je sais pas… »

« J'ai bien envie de continuer, moi. »

« Quoi ?! »

« J'avais pas fini… »

Pas fini… qu-

« Hé ! »

Je me mords la lèvre, me sentant littéralement fondre sous les baisers s'il m'inflige – en partant de l'extrémité de ma mâchoire, pour glisser lentement dans mon cou. C'est des frissons, qui m'envahissent. Alors que j'ai l'impression que chaque endroit où passent ses lèvres, ça me brûle. Sa langue, ses dents qui viennent me mordiller… chaque chose qu'il me fait découvrir…

« Saruhiko… »

Il ne les connaît pas non plus, alors ?

« Laisse–… »

Il libère mon cou, avant de revenir à ma hauteur – et happer délicatement mes lèvres.

« Moi aussi. J'veux – »

Je veux quoi ? Te découvrir ? Merde, c'des choses qui ne se disent pas – tout simplement pas, en fait. Mais j'ai pas vraiment besoin d'en dire davantage, je crois. Il a compris. Vu son sourire amusé…

« Déjà, apprends à ouvrir la bouche quand j'te l'demande, » il dit, avant de poser un doigt sur mes lèvres. « On verra ensuite. »

… je fronce les sourcils, avant de lui planter ma main dans la tête à la tentative d'un nouvel assaut.

« Comment ça ?! Tu- t'es aussi inexpérimenté que moi ! »

« Hn… » Il repousse ma main, avant de remettre ses lunettes en place. « Qui te dit ça ? »

« … bah… toi ? »

Il a une moue, sur le coup. Pas convaincu. Avant de juste secouer négativement la tête, un sourire… bizarre, aux lèvres.

« Mh. Mieux vaut pas savoir. »

« Hein ? »

Mais il ne m'en a pas dit plus...

* * *

Ah ouais la fin, la fin, en fait j'arrivais pas à en faire et ça m'a gavé alors j'ai dit merde et je coupe là. Point. M'enfin, Yata se fait vite pervertir... j'espère que ça vous aura plus !

Et Merci pour les reviews ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer hein, ça fait toujours plaisir éwè


	3. Chapter 3

POV de Saruhiko ! J'avais envie de faire un peu avec lui, mais je pense revenir sur Yata après (ou jongler entre les deux ?) Saru est un peu plus galère à prendre je trouve uwu Fin après n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous préférez, j'essaierai de faire en fonction de!

* * *

Ses lèvres. Que j'apprécie tant de dévorer, de mordre - tout en glissant mes mains le long de ses côtes sèches, descendant jusqu'à son bassin, ses hanches. Les attrapant pour approfondir l'impact de mes coups de reins - lui arrachant des gémissements plus intenses. Plus... forts. Jusqu'à ce que ses ongles viennent s'enfoncer dans mon dos, griffer ma peau. Jusqu'à ce que l'air même me brûle - mais j'en trouve ça... excitant. Sentir ses doigts m'agripper à moi d'une telle force me donne tout simplement encore plus envie de prendre possession de son corps. Qu'une grimace de douleur déforme mes traits un instant, mais qu'une vague de plaisir vienne rapidement compenser ce moment désagréable…

… hn.

Je passe une main sur mon visage, avant de laisser échapper un long soupir. Foutu rêve érotique qui ne part pas. Enfin, mentalement parlant – c'est particulièrement difficile de ne pas y penser quand on a son petit ami appuyé sur la cuisse, en train de jouer à son jeu vidéo. Mais rien qu'à le savoir là, si près de moi… ça ne me laisse pas indifférent. Non…

M'enfin, ça, précisément, c'est le résultat de la veille – parce que, est-ce étonnant de dire que Misaki a mis fin à notre petit moment agréable ? D'un coup, comme ça. Apparemment en foutant l'excuse de mon sous-entendu, comme quoi il n'est pas mon premier – m'enfin, après, ça… il aurait trouvé autre chose si je ne lui avais pas tendu la perche. Mais mon cerveau en a décidé autrement – et y'a pas à dire, ce rêve était… particulièrement sympathique. Même si actuellement, ça m'emmerde pas mal.

« Merde ! »

Il se redresse d'un coup – et je le regarde avec une certaine surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, _encore_ ? Incapable de rester calme plus de dix minutes, ce type.

« Aaah, connard de- th ! »

Il pose brutalement sa console sur son sac, avant de croiser les bras. Ses dents serrées, ses sourcils froncés… il vient de se faire tuer à un moment critique, apparemment.

« Hum… »

Je rabaisse les épaules, alors qu'il se rallonge sur moi – les deux mains jointes derrière la tête. Et les yeux clos dans l'apparente quête de reprendre son calme – et je me mords la lèvre, me concentrant sur ma respiration. Parce que je crève d'envie de l'embrasser, pour le coup. Mais non. Non. Mieux vaut éviter que je me laisse aller. Aah…

« M'restait rien pour l'buter… » il grogne, avant de se tourner sur le côté – me faisant « dos », en quelques sortes. Je glisse une main dans son cou, comme pour lui montrer ma présence – et j'ai un sourire en le voyant se rétracter légèrement. « Commence pas ! »

« Parce que t'irais pas jusqu'au bout ? »

J'ai une douce excitation qui me grimpe, alors que je sens ses doigts se crisper contre ma cuisse. Mon Dieu, quel plaisir de taquiner Misaki de la sorte… réagir au quart de tour pour quelque chose d'insignifiant. Je me penche sur lui, avant de venir poser mes lèvres sur son oreille.

« J'ai fait un rêve érotique, cette nuit. Toi et moi. »

Je crois que j'aurais dû être prévoyant. Parce que je viens de me prendre sa tête en plein dans le nez – et Dieu sait que c'est pas forcément agréable. Et je le regarde se redresser, massant mon nez douloureux, - et en plus de son regard choqué, il a une main sur l'endroit de l'impact – de chez lui, hein. Là, je doute qu'il veuille me toucher à nouveau. Mais sa réaction est bien marrante…

« C-comment ça ?! »

« Tu veux que je te raconte, _Misaki_ ? »

J'ai un léger sourire taquin, admirant ses joues prendre de jolies rougeurs.

« N-non ! C'est… c'est dégoûtant ! »

Dégoûtant ? Il n'a toujours pas dépassé ce stade, alors ? … ça a un côté assez adorable, en fait.

« Pourtant, tu appréciais. »

Il grimace, avant de froncer les sourcils. Apparemment agacé.

« C'était ton rêve, Saru. Pas moi. »

« On a jamais essayé. »

« Qu- … » Il me regarde avec de gros yeux. Choqué. Et cette fois-ci, je fais un effort pour rester neutre – et peut-être… l'encourager à me prendre au sérieux ? Ah, sincèrement. Faire un tel rêve me donne juste envie de brûler les étapes. « D-dis pas de conneries. » … lui aussi, a l'air sérieux. « Ça fait que quatre jours qu'on est ensemble… »

… mais ça en fait bien plus que je t'aime, idiot. Mais je ne réponds pas – je me recale juste contre le mur, posant ma tête contre ce dernier. Et fermant juste les yeux un instant. Il n'a pas tout à fait tord, de toute manière. Même si cet imbécile pense comme une fille. Et ça me frustre.

Et je l'entends soupirer – et apparemment, récupérer sa console. Vu qu'il s'appuie de nouveau sur mes jambes – et j'ouvre vaguement les yeux, observant son visage guère à l'aise. Mais bel et bien concentré sur l'écran.

« Tu… tu veux v'nir à la maison, ce week-end ? J'ai un jeu qui devrait te plaire. Et que j'voulais te faire essayer depuis un moment. »

Ce qu'il me propose, sans quitter sa console du regard. Et l'excuse du jeu pour sous entendre que je n'ai pas d'idées à me faire ?… j'accepte cependant, avec un sourire amusé, avant de me pencher sur lui – et poser mes lèvres sur son front, légèrement. En mangeant à moitié ses cheveux – et qu'il ne me chasse à l'aide de sa main. Aimable.

« Arrête… »

J'ai une légère moue d'agacement, avant de m'attarder sur le paysage – autre chose que son visage, on va dire. Malgré tout, il me surprend pas mal. Ses réactions ne sont pas aussi violentes et impulsives qu'il les aurait eues habituellement. Il se contient ? Généralement, il serait parti. … quoi que là, il s'est « enfui » dans son jeu vidéo. C'est probablement pas mieux. Le seul bon côté, c'est qu'il est toujours là _physiquement_. Mais un physique dont je ne peux pas profiter…c'est frustrant. Définitivement…

Ah, et ne pensez pas que je suis un pervers ou je ne sais quoi. Ça doit faire plusieurs mois que j'ai compris que j'avais des sentiments pour Misaki. Donc mes fantasmes ne datent pas d'hier – mais aujourd'hui, c'est devenu plus simple comme plus compliqué. Compliqué parce qu'il ne m'autorise à rien, pour l'instant. M'enfin, le connaissant… faudrait que je l'y amène un peu par la force. Du moins, à l'amener à une certaine curiosité pour en accepter davantage que de simples baisers.

… déjà faudrait-il aussi que ces simples baisers ne soient pas comme un obstacle à peine franchissable pour lui, aussi.

Aah… c'est chiant. Pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de lui, au juste ? … tsk. J'ai même pas envie d'y réfléchir.

« Misaki, ça va so- »

« J'ai réussi ! »

Il se redresse – donc s'assied sur le sol –, avant de m'afficher un sourire victorieux, tourné vers moi. Comment je peux y résister, au juste ? Cette envie de l'embrasser n'a en rien fondu. Et le voir de cette manière… j'ai une grimace, avant de lui attraper juste le menton. De sorte à ce que nos regards se croisent, dans un premier temps – mais vraiment un cours instant.

Parce que merde, ça sert à rien de résister à mes envies.

Alors je l'embrasse doucement, étouffant son exclamation de surprise – avant de glisser ma main sur sa joue, me séparant un instant de lui pour revenir effleurer ses lèvres. Lui réclamant du bout de la langue qu'il ouvre la bouche – mais si je passe le rempart de ses lèvres, ses dents restent bien closes. C'est assez… emmerdant.

« Faut j'te l'ouvre de force ? » je demande en glissant mon pouce sur la commissure de sa lèvre, avec un sourire ironique. 'suffirait juste que je l'oblige à écarter ses stupides mâchoires pour pouvoir découvrir davantage.

« Mh. »

« Oui ? »

Il secoue négativement la tête.

« Pas au lycée. »

… surprenant. Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter là – je soulève un peu son visage, de sorte à dégager son cou. Et de venir y déposer mes lèvres, n'attendant pas une quelconque autorisation pour lui sucer la peau – oh non, son gémissement de surprise ne me donne qu'envie de continuer.

« S-stop ! »

Ses mains qui tentent de me repousser. Je mordille sa peau, sa chair, faisant pour la marquer – et entendre les plaintes de détresse de mon amant… c'est vraiment du masochisme de sa part. Il devrait s'en douter, que ce genre de réactions est bien loin de faire s'arrêter la personne. Quoi que, vu sa pureté naïve…

« O-oï, Saru ! »

Je lâche sa peau, avant de l'embrasser rapidement dans le cou – et qu'il lâche un grognement plaintif, portant une main à l'endroit que je viens de torturer. … en fait, j'ai besoin de me l'approprier, je crois.

« Tu fais chier… »

« Hn. Tu répondras quoi, aux gens qui te demanderont d'où ça vient ? »

« … »

A son regard, je crois qu'il vient de comprendre ce que je lui ai fait. A ses joues aussi. Qui, d'un coup, virent au pivoine. J'ai un sourire moqueur, devant sa réaction.

Du moins, pas pour longtemps. Parce qu'une claque, c'est pas vraiment drôle – en fait, celle là était presque douloureuse. Parce qu'il y est allé de bon cœur - mais je reste silencieux face à ça. Juste à contempler son regard s'embrouiller entre la gêne et la colère. Il est juste… affreusement craquant, comme ça.

« Je- je … putain, t'es chiant ! »

« Pourtant, c'est qu'un début, » je murmure, avant de revenir l'embrasser. « Misaki. »

Second baiser – et même si je sens toujours une certaine tension résider, il se détend rapidement, au fil que mes lèvres retrouvent les siennes, sans tenter rien de précis. Juste quelques baisers papillons que je me plais à lui offrir. Plus il me laisse le découvrir, et plus je me rends compte que… j'en sais rien. Que tous ces contacts, ces gestes, sont un pur délice à offrir autant qu'à recevoir. Surtout avec lui. Avec Misaki…

Je caresse sa joue, avec un léger sourire – avant de contempler son regard brillant de gêne.

« On y va ? »

« Aah- o-oui. Oui. » Il se mord la lèvre, avant de passer une main dans son cou – et à l'expression qu'il tire, il est pas prêt de me pardonner cet « écart de conduite ». Je l'observe ranger ses affaires, et foutre son sac sur l'épaule. « Ne vas pas croire que je vais dire que c'est mon « petit ami » qui m'a fait ça. »

… je rêve ? Il m'a découvert en parti ? C'est rare qu'il fasse preuve d'une quelconque intelligence – du moins, si on peut parler d'intelligence avec lui…

Je me relève à mon tour – pas trop motivé à l'idée d'aller en cours, mais bon. J'admets que j'aurais préféré profiter un peu plus de Misaki… mais je le vois ce week-end, n'est-ce pas ? Même s'il a sous entendu que ce serait pour jouer à la console. M'enfin, on sait jamais comme ça peut tourner…

« Saruhiko ? »

« Hm ? »

« … on rentre ensemble, ce soir ? Je… je t'attendrai. »

« D'accord. »

Il a un sourire. Un sourire qui me fait chaud au cœur. Un sourire que je n'apprécie que de lui...

* * *

Aahw et comment il réagirait s'il savait qu'il le perdrait bientôt, son petit Misaki ;w; Bref, l'histoire avance lentement, j'ai pas envie de brûler les étapes (chose que je fais en général en fait), j'trouve ça un peu mieux comme ça. Quoi qu'un peu frustrant, surtout qu'avec Simon Curtis (un putain de chanteur) j'ai qu'une envie c'est d'écrire du R18 Bordeeel ! J'ai un peu compensé avec le début, j'admets (qui n'était pas prévu pour cette fanfic à la base...) mais voilà. Review ? :3


	4. Chapter 4

« Saru ! »

J'ai un large sourire - disons que ça fait... quelques jours que nous nous sommes pas vus ? -, avant de passer mes mains derrière sa nuque, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour venir l'embrasser doucement. Du moins, c'est ce que j'aurais pu faire si une main n'était pas venue s'interposer en plein dans mon visage, me faisant retomber net sur les talons. M'arrachant un grognement agacé - avant que je ne m'éloigne d'un pas, me séparant de lui. Sans omettre de lui porter un regard mauvais. Depuis quand il me fait ça, lui ?!

« Tu ne comptes quand même pas sortir comme ça ? »

... comme ça ? Je soupire, avant de relever mon pull - montrant clairement le T-shirt en dessous.

« J'ai ça, aussi. On y va ? »

« ... mets au moins une écharpe. Tu vas tomber malade. Tes parents sont là ? »

... mes parents ? ... je me mords la lèvre, avant de lui prendre la main, pour l'attirer dans la pièce - et fermer la porte.

« Hm. ... 'sont dans la chambre. »

Il a un petit rire, avant de se diriger vers le canapé. Et de s'y asseoir le plus naturellement possible. Depuis combien de temps il vient à la maison, de toute manière ? C'est pas comme si ça lui était inconnu. Au contraire, le voir agir de cette manière...

« Ah ! Tu veux peut-être quelque chose à boire avant qu'on parte ? »

« Non. J't'attends juste. »

« ... pourquoi une écharpe ? » je grogne, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'horloge du salon. « On devrait partir maintenant, sin- »

« Tu veux que je te donne une bonne raison d'en mettre une ? »

...

... hm. Je me sens rougir, avant de passer une main dans mon cou - merde, la trace qu'il m'avait laissé précédemment, c'était juste un enfer. Heureusement qu'il commençait à faire froid - une bonne excuse pour avoir une écharpe toute la journée. Même si en cours, c'était un peu plus compliqué - mais bon, à part un ou deux profs... personne ne s'y est vraiment intéressé. Feignant juste un début de grippe en cas d'interrogation...

« J'sais pas où elle est, » je rétorque, avant de m'appuyer contre la porte. « J'ai pas froid. J'aurai pas froid. Alors- » Son claquement de langue m'interrompt - et je le regarde se relever. Avant de se diriger vers le porte manteau, et en attraper... la fameuse écharpe. Et que son regard blasé m'arrache une grimace. « Pourquoi t'y tiens tant ? » je soupire, avant de le rejoindre pour récupérer le vêtement - mais à ma surprise, c'est lui, qui me la met autour du cou.

« Tu me donnes froid. Rien de plus. »

... je me sens bêtement rougir, avant de détourner la tête.

« On y va, » je lâche, avant de lui attraper le poignet, et d'ouvrir la porte - pour attirer mon petit ami à l'extérieur, avec moi. Et de m'arrêter, pour me retourner vers lui. « Ah... »

« Mh ? »

J'ai un léger pincement au coeur. Avant de refermer la porte en me rapprochant de lui. Lâcher la poignée pour venir encadrer son visage de mes mains, et récupérer ce baiser dont je me suis vu privé précédemment. Juste un contact chaste. Mais ses lèvres... ses lèvres chaudes. Qui m'avaient manquées en quelques jours.

Et je laisse échapper une plainte de protestation, en sentant sa langue venir se mêler à notre échange - et que sa main froide ne vienne se glisser dans ma nuque pour m'empêcher de fuir. Du moins... rien de brutal. Une simple pression. Simple pression qui envahit mon ventre d'un poids lourd. J'ouvre ma mâchoire. Avec une certaine appréhension.

Mais de sentir sa... sa langue. Je me recule, avant de poser une main sur mes lèvres. De moins en moins à l'aise. Et de surprendre le regard amusé de Saruhiko...

« J'me disais bien, aussi. »

« ... »

Je ne réponds pas. Pas envie. Je remonte juste l'écharpe jusqu'au dessus de mon nez, avant de me diriger d'un pas pressé vers la sortie - entendant ses pas, eux, au contraire, un peu plus lent. Remontant de nouveau l'écharpe. Avant de grimacer, et de faire volte face vers mon petit ami, enlevant le vêtement dans un mouvement agacé - parce qu'il tient même pas, bordel !

« Autant tu m'fais chier avec, autant- »

« Mets-la toi, au lieu de te plaindre. » ... je reste silencieux, tenant mon regard énervé. « Quoi ? Tu sais pas la mettre ? »

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer - mais à part un grognement, je ne dis rien. J'enroule juste l'écharpe autour de mon cou, allant jusqu'au nez, avant d'ouvrir la porte donnant sur l'extérieur. Et tendre ma main vers lui - sans le regarder. Juste...

...

Juste quoi ?

« O-oï, » je rétorque, avant de lui jeter un coup d'oeil. « Ta... » Je serre les dents, avant de lui attraper la main brutalement. « Me... me lâche pas. »

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? J'en sais absolument rien. J'ai juste étreint sa main un peu plus fort. En le sentant me rendre ce contact - bien plus délicatement... Pour ensuite quitter l'immeuble avec lui. Et même si le chemin était silencieux... ça ne m'a pas dérangé pour autant.

* * *

« Aaaaah... »

C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire, en m'écroulant sur le lit. Tête dans la couette. Mort. Je suis physiquement mort. Ca faisait longtemps, que j'avais pas passé une soirée aussi mouvementée, disons - sincèrement, ça change des heures passées sur le canapé à jouer aux jeux vidéos. Même si je suis loin de penser que ça puisse être un mal... non, au contraire. Rien ne vaut une soirée devant son écran de télé, bien au chaud. Avec des conneries à grignoter.

« Hé, t'endors pas tout de suite. » J'ai un frisson, en sentant sa main se glisser dans mon dos - sous mon pull, l'enfoiré. Et vu ma position, c'est pas comme si - « Misaki ? »

J'ai une grimace, en sentant ses doigts caresser distraitement ma peau. Ou en entendant ce prénom sortir de sa bouche. Pourquoi il persiste, au juste... ?

« On... » Je m'interromps, avant de me redresser, pour finalement m'asseoir en tailleur. Et avoir accès à son regard. Lui aussi, est légèrement marqué par la fatigue. « On dort ensemble, cette nuit ? »

Un instant de silence - et son visage qui laisse paraître une expression de surprise. Avant de se transformer en... quelque chose de moins rassurant.

« C'est une proposition ? »

« Une propo- ... »

...

J'ai une grimace, face à son sourire moqueur, à présent. Avant de sentir une chaleur désagréable me monter aux joues, et serrer les poings sous... sous l'effet de la colère, de la gêne. Et résister à l'envie de lui en foutre une, en fait.

« Tu m'énerves... » je grogne, avant de détourner le regard - et observer mon bureau, tiens. Toujours autant en bordel. Y'a juste l'ordinateur, qui est au minimum bien placé. Au milieu de paperasse, d'un paquet de gâteau à moitié conso-

« Je veux bien. »

... il veut q- ... ah. Ah ?

« T- tu peux mourir ! J'ai plus envie ! » je rétorque, avant de le pousser avec mon pied. Crispé. « Tu penses qu'à ça ! »

Et son éternel claquement de langue.

« C'est normal, de vouloir faire _ça_ avec celui qu'on aime. »

... je serre les dents, de moins en moins à l'aise. Comment il peut dire un truc pareil aussi naturellement ?...

« T'as pas... besoin de vouloir précipiter les choses, » je lâche alors, la voix mal assurée. Gêné au possible. Bordel, c'est pas un genre de truc dont - dont... dont on parle facilement ? J'en sais rien. J'veux pas savoir, de toute manière. Avant de replier mes jambes. Et que ses doigts attrapent ma mâchoire, m'obligeant à tourner la tête vers lui.

Et que son regard stoïque me perturbe l'espace d'un instant - mais il ne me laisse pas m'y perdre davantage, alors que son visage s'approche doucement du mien. Me saisissant d'un frisson d'appréhension.

« Misaki... » Je ferme les yeux, sentant sa main se poser sur mon épaule, glisser dans ma nuque. Et que, délicatement, ses lèvres se joignent aux miennes d'un rapide baiser. Trop rapide. Il s'écarte légèrement, glissant son pouce sur ma lèvre inférieure dans un soupir. « Je veux rien précipiter. »

Je me mords la lèvre, avant de me sentir... rougir. Raah, j'en ai marre de rougir pour rien !

« M'appelle pas comme ça, » je maugrée malgré tout, fronçant les sourcils. « J'sais même pas pour- »

Mais ses lèvres aspirent mes mots - et l'envie de répliquer n'y est pas vraiment. Au contraire. Mettant fin un instant à ce contact, je me redresse pour me laisser retomber sur ses cuisses. Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, retrouver ses lèvres. Glissant mes mains dans sa nuque, serrant entre mes doigts les quelques mèches y retombant.

Et j'obéis silencieusement, en sentant son pouce appuyer sur mon menton. Et cette fois-ci, je ne me retire pas en sentant sa langue se glisser entre mes lèvres. J'y... réponds. Timidement. Découvrant ce... contact... avec une putain de maladresse. Cet échange loin d'être désagréable, en fait. Même si j'y mets rapidement fin, m'écartant suffisamment de mon petit ami pour passer une main sur mes lèvres. Mal à l'aise.

Le seul bon côté, c'est que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir l'air gêné. Ou troublé, plutôt.

« Je- ... je vais me changer, » je rétorque, brisant ce silence. Lui offrant un baiser papillon avant de m'échapper de ses cuisses, pour récupérer mon pyjama sur mon siège. Et de me diriger vers la porte. « Aah... tu... tu peux te changer ici. Je taperai avant d'entrer. Sauf si t'as besoin de la salle de - »

« J'me change ici. _Misaki_. »

... j'ai une grimace, me retenant difficilement de ne pas lui envoyer mes vêtements à la figure. Il se fout de ma gueule ?

« Commence pas, » je rétorque, avant de passer la porte. Et la refermer doucement - vu qu'apparemment, mes parents dorment. Enfin, c'est ce que je peux voir avec les lumières éteintes.

J'ai un léger soupir, prenant la direction de la salle de bain, un peu... chamboulé ? ... ça me fait plaisir, au fond. D'avoir fait ça avec lui. Avec Saruhiko...

* * *

Au début, Yata pense que les parents font des trucs pas nets, mais non. Je sais pas ce qu'ils font, mais ils vont attendre que leur mioche parte avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais Yata... c'est Yata quoi...  
J'espère que ça ira. Et oui ce baiser n'est pas fantastique, mais bon, c'est leur première fois aux deux abrutis ! Première fois pour tout. Oh j'ai hâte d'écrire le lemon, ça va être marrant. _Très_ marrant... XD bref j'espère pas avoir trop viré OOC mais il m'a énervé ce chapitre, j'l'ai changé 14 000 fois uwu

Petit supplément, désolée si y'a des fautes ou quoi, j'me relis pas, et en prime j'écris directement sur le site, donc si y'a des inattentions ou des fautes, j'ai fait Wordychounet pour me les souligner ;w;

Et merci pour vos reviews, favoris et follow, ça fait toujours suuper plaisir :3


End file.
